


Just A Dream

by AfflecksCanary



Series: Rogue Lovers [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Tragedy, CaptainCanary, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Earth-2 Mayor Leonard Snart, Earth-2 Snart family, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Leonard Snart, I Love You, Laurel Lance is Alive, Mixen, Snart Family Feels, Soulmates, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfflecksCanary/pseuds/AfflecksCanary
Summary: "I was thinking 'bout you, thinking 'bout me, thinking 'bout us, what we gonna be. Open my eyes, it was only just a dream."Leonard Snart sees all the possible realities and alternate earths in which he fell in love with Sara Lance.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had posted this on Fanfiction before but I'm changing the fic slightly for here!

He still tasted her lips on his. While standing there, yelling at the Time Masters, he still tasted Sara Lance's lips. He closed his eyes tightly as the Oculus began to blow. It was all over now.


	2. Where Am I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very good at chapter names, sorry!

Leonard gasped as he awoke. He looked around slowly, while sitting up. He was supposed to be dead, why wasn't he dead? The place he was in seemed to be Central City. "Am I dreaming?" He wondered silently to himself.

He searched the crowd for a familiar face. Surely, if this was Central City, he'd recognize someone. His eyes wandered the crowd aimlessly until he spotted a woman. It was her. It was Sara. He walked towards her quickly. "Sara, I-" He started before he took a step back, confusion written upon his face. Sara hadn't seemed to have even noticed him. "Sara?" He said slowly again.

Something was wrong, that much he knew. He looked away from her face and looked down at her apparel. She was wearing a white shirt with a baby blue skirt and heels. It was not something that Leonard would have imagined her wearing.

He stepped in front of her. "Sara. Sara, it's me. It's Len, it's Snart." He said as Sara, scrolling through her phone, walked past him. Leonard watched her as she walked, throughly confused. "She can't hear ya, mate." A voice said from behind Leonard. 

He spun around, reaching for his cold gun, only to realize it wasn't there. A blond man in a trench coat stood before him. "Yeah, mate, your gun isn't there either." Leonard looked at him cautiously. "Who are you?" Snart asked slowly. The man laughed. "Name's John Constantine, and I'm here to help ya. You see, I made some angels mad, and now I'm doing community service so to speak. I'm here to help ya out."


	3. White

Leonard's eyes narrowed as he looked at the blond man. "I don't believe in angels." Snart growled at the man. Constantine laughed. "Neither did I at first, mate."

Turning away from Constantine, Snart watched this...Sara walk towards a apartment building. "Where am I?" He mumbled to himself. "You're in a alternate reality. Like a different earth. This, my friend, is Earth 2." John said.

"Earth 2? Like Allen explored?" John nodded. "One and the same. " Leonard shook his head. "Can I follow her?" He asked. Constantine nodded again. Leonard followed Sara slowly, John staying behind. Leonard stopped. "Are you coming?" He asked. John laughed softly. "No, I'm not. This is your adventure. I just help ya along. "

Leonard watched as Sara unlocked the door to a apartment. It was small and cozy but nice. Sara threw her purse down in a chair and walked up the steps, to where Leonard didn't follow. He walked towards the pictures on the mantle; Sara and her sister, Sara and her parents, but then a photo stopped him in his tracks. Snart reached up and took the photo down. There was Sara, in a lovely white dress, and him next to her in a suit. He stepped back slowly. This photo was their wedding day.


	4. Mick

Snart dropped the photo. He couldn't breathe. On this earth, he was married to Sara. How was this possible? He looked down at the photo, which hadn't even shattered. His hand shook as he put it back on the mantle. Then he heard her coming down the stairs. Sara hummed as she walked, looking just as beautiful as she did on his Earth.   
Sara walked towards the kitchen, Len following her closely. He watched as she pulled random stuff out of different cabinets, then as he whispered, "Sara", the phone rang. Sara, clearly startled , ran towards the phone. She pushed her long blond hair behind her ear as she said, "Hello?".   
Leonard watched as Sara laughed. "Oh, hi, Mick! Is everything okay?" Sara asked. Leonard started. Mick was here too.


	5. Take Me Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the characters seem kinda ooc.   
> I'm still not sure about this fic myself.

"No." Leonard said as he saw Sara hang up the phone and a man walk through the door. It was Mick. He was dressed in jeans and a button up tee, something Leonard's Mick never would have wore. He watched as Mick smiled at Sara and said "Where is she?". Len looked around, confused. Where was who?  
Then he saw her. Coming down the stairs was a little girl. She looked about 5 years old, blond hair, icy blue eyes, and a mischievous gleam in her eyes. Leonard realized with a shock that she looked just like him except with some of Sara's features added in. He watched as the little girl's eyes swept the living room until they fell upon Mick. "Uncle Mick!" She cried as she ran towards him. Mick laughed as he swept the little girl up in his arms, Sara smiling as she watched. "Well, hello there, Lydia." Mick said as he spun her around.   
Leonard closed his eyes. This was all wrong. He couldn't believe this. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned slightly, and there stood John again. John smiled sadly as Len. "It's sad, isn't it? Knowing that your doppelganger on another earth gets everything you wanted after you met Sara? He has a life, he has a kid, he has Sara for his bride." He said. Snart sighed as he watched Sara laugh as Mick gently tossed the girl into her arms. He started to speak then but then the   
door flew up yet again to reveal a young black woman and, Leonard realized with a start, his doppelganger.   
"Daddy! Aunt Amaya!" Lydia cried as she hopped down from her mother's arms and ran into her father's. Earth-2 Leonard laughed as his baby girl hugged him. "She's the light of their lives, mate. Mick and Amaya couldn't have kids, ya see, so they adore your doppelganger and Sara's daughter." Constantine said to Len. Len glanced at him. "Mick is married?" He asked incredulously. John laughed slowly. "Of course. He's also a firefighter. The best on Central City's force." Leonard shook his head. "It doesn't make any sense." Constantine grinned. "Of course it doesn't! It makes about as much sense as you being the Mayor on this Earth." Leonard glanced back at the happy family before him.  
John looked at him. "You see...you and Sara...you're soulmates." Leonard's head whipped around. That was impossible, he thought. Soulmates were like Kendra and Carter. "There's no way." He told Constantine. John shrugged. "Nah, it isn't, mate." Snart scoffed. "But we're not like actual SOULMATES, like the Hawks on our team."   
John shifted his weight back and forth. "Well...ya are. The Hawks are a...special case. They were bonded by a lot of Egyptian and Thanagarian magic that I personally don't care to explain at the moment. You and Sara are the traditional soulmates. Basically, unlike Kendra and Carter, you can love other people and you'll still be happy. It's just that at some point in your life, you will fall in love with Sara Lance. No matter what Earth, what alternate reality it is, Leonard Snart will fall in love with Sara Lance. That's just the way it works."

Leonard couldn't handle this. This was so much to process. "Can I...see anymore of these realities?" He asked. John smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If yall want me to write a separate fic just about Earth 2 Snart family, let me know!!


End file.
